comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
MARVEL COMICS: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (s2 ep06 A Hen in the Foxhouse)
Marvel Cinematic Universe Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. S.H.I.E.L.D. YOUTUBE: PLOT: Hydra agents kill eight officers of a U.S. Navy anti-Hydra unit using a weapon reverse engineered from the victims of the Obelisk. However, the majority of the targets survive. S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Jemma Simmons, working as a mole inside Hydra and dealing with unusual cases, is consulted about the project and states that they can only replicate the effects of the Obelisk completely if they actually have it. Simmons messages S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Phil Coulson about the matter but is photographed doing so by Raina, who Hydra leader Daniel Whitehall has given 48 hours to hand over the Obelisk. Unable to get the Obelisk, which is in the hands of "The Doctor", Raina decides to blackmail Coulson into protecting her from Whitehall by threatening to reveal Simmons to Hydra. Meanwhile, Agent Skye is investigating the mysterious alien symbols, found on the Obelisk, which certain people have been carving in various places and objects. Grant Ward, former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and Hydra mole, and now a prisoner of S.H.I.E.L.D., recalls that he saw them in Belarus and that his mentor John Garrett had, before his death, been carving the same symbols after being injected with the alien-derived substance GH-325, which both Coulson and Skye have also been injected with. When Skye confronts Coulson about it, he confirms that he has been carving the symbols, and hypothesizes that Skye has not done the same because she may already have alien DNA inside her. Upon seeing all the carvings Coulson has made, Skye believes that they are a map. Knowing that S.H.I.E.L.D. has infiltrated them, but unaware that it is Simmons, top-level Hydra agents Sunil Bakshi and Bobbi Morse begin investigating all agents, and Simmons frames her lab partner Kenneth in order to escape suspicion. Coulson meets Raina for dinner, with Skye, Lance Hunter, and Agent Melinda May close by. Raina gives Coulson two minutes to grant her protection, but Coulson calls her bluff, and she sends an email to all Hydra agents revealing Simmons to be a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. Simmons is pursued by Bakshi and several armed guards, but she is saved by Morse, who is herself another S.H.I.E.L.D. mole within Hydra. The two escape with Agent Antoine Triplett in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s cloaked quinjet. Coulson wishes to use Raina to get to Whitehall, but first he convinces her to reveal the location of "The Doctor", who is in fact Skye's father. At his abandoned hideout, the agents discover the bodies of two men "The Doctor" viciously murdered. Watching via hidden camera, "The Doctor" realizes that his daughter, who he has spent decades trying to reunite with, now thinks of him as a monster. Morse, who managed to bring some of Simmons' research with them, rejoins with S.H.I.E.L.D., to the chagrin of her ex-husband, Hunter, while Agent Leo Fitz, recovering from a brain injury that hinders his speech and intelligence, and caused him to imagine the presence of Simmons before, is reunited with the real Simmons. In an end tag, "The Doctor" aligns himself and the Obelisk (called the Diviner in its native language) with Hydra, wishing to kill Coulson, "and everyone else". WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Agent Phil Coulson Category:Agent Melinda May Category:Grant Ward Category:Agent Jemma Simmons Category:Agent Skye Category:Agent Lance Hunter Category:Mockingbord Category:Agent Antoine Triplett Category:Alphonso Mcakenzie Category:Raina Category:Daniel Whitehall - Reinhardt